


A Whole New World

by deadp0et



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just something I'm writing for a friend.. I hope you guys like it. (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I'm writing for a friend.. I hope you guys like it. (:

_Grace's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Grace, honey," I fluttered my eyes open, letting them adjust to the sunlight streaming into the room, "your alarm clock has been going off for the past 15 minutes." She laughed.

"Ugh," Groaning, I grabbed a pillow and covered my face.

My mom gave a 'tsk-tsk' noise in response and silenced the alarm. "Breakfast is on the table." With that, she vacated the room.

I blindly reached over to my nightstand to grab my phone, my hand skimming across the oak wood finish, trying to find the device. When I couldn't find it, I gave a groaned again taking the pillow away from my face so I could actually look for it. "Where is it," I was talking to myself. "Gotcha," I found it on the floor. When I pressed the home button, I was greeted by a picture of Jared Padelecki shirtless. _Never fails to make me smile,_ I thought to myself.

"Grace, you better not have fallen asleep again." My mom called to me from down the stairs.

"I didn't, mom. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I slinked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and my air. Once that was finished, I changed out of my batman onzie, and into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. Along with my black combat boots. "Hey, Mom," When I walked into the kitchen, she was still cooking, "do you know where my headphones went? I couldn't find them."

She seemed to be thinking for a moment, "You probably washed them again."

"Probably." That was a fair assumption seeing as how I always forgot to empty out my pant's pockets before putting them into the washer. Grabbing a piece of bacon off of my plate, ate it quickly. "I've gotta get going. I'll see you after school." I grabbed my car keys and backpack off of the table.

"Alright...and don't take your car through the forest again! Last time you did, it quit running."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Getting into the front seat of my black 67' chevy impala, I smiled. I was so abnormally hyper this morning. Part of it was probably due to the face that I was starting at a new school today. Beacon Hills High. _Everything will be fine. Just avoid talking to anyone._

****

I pulled up into the school parking lot, finding a spot next to a black motorcycle. "Hmm, not bad." I got out of my car and admired the bike for a couple of minutes.

"Like what you see?" A guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes approached me.

"I-I...yeah." The words stumbled from my mouth. "Is it yours?"

He nodded. "Sure is." After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, the guy extended his hand. "I'm Scott."

I hesitantly took it. "I'm Grace."

He smiled. "I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, I uhh...I just moved here about two weeks ago."

The guy whom I now knew as Scott was about to respond, when another guy came up to him. "Scott, we have a problem." My breath caught. This guys was absolutely stunning. He had wavy sandy blonde hair, although some would probably say it's more of a chestnut brown. His eyes were.. pale blue? I couldn't tell from where he was standing. And his jawline...ugh.

 _Don't just stand there like a mute! Say something!!_ My subconscious was screaming at me but before I could say anything, Scott stepped in.

"Isaac, this is Grace. Grace, Isaac."

 _Isaac._ I smiled to myself. _Nice name._

"Nice to meet you, Grace. I'm sorry, but Scott and I really have to go deal with something but I'll see you around?" He gave a questioning look.

I nodded in response.

"See you later, Grace." Scott offered a smile as he and Isaac both disappeared into the crowd of teenagers.

I grabbed my bag out of the car and locked it up, walking into the school. _Gods he was so gorgeous..._ My mind kept wondering back to him. _Would you quit it? It's only the first day and you're already acting like a 12 year old girl._ Silencing my subconscious, I tried to find my first class. Physics. "Room B109..." I looked for the science hall and then for the room numbers. After a couple of minutes of searching, I finally found it. When I entered the classroom, there was 4 other students in there. One of them was Isaac. I pushed myself into the room and sat at one of the tables in the back. I watched him for a couple of seconds. He turned, and I looked away. A blush creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. I felt him walk up to me. _He smells amazing._

"Hey, again." His voice was deep and husky.

I forced myself to look up. "Hey." _His eyes are cobalt blue. Not pale blue._ I made a mental note.

He bent down so he was inches from my face. "You're in my seat."

My face heated and I scrambled to pick up my things. "I'm s-sorry." When I gathered everything, I got up; almost falling on my face in the process.

He chuckled. "It's alright. The seat in front of mine is available." I offered a sly smile as I sat down in the next seat forward.

 _I am such a fucking idiot. He probably thinks I'm weird now._ I sighed inwardly as the first bell rang. Kids filed into the room, all of them taking their seats and getting out their books. _Shit!_ I frantically searched through my bag but to no avail. I had forgotten my book at home.

"Here," Isaac handed me his, then returned to his seat.

I muttered a small, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

_This is going to be a long day._

****

The first four periods went by painfully slow. Then it was lunch time. Since my 4th period was on the second floor, I had lunch A. I made my way to the cafeteria; When I saw all of the kids in there, chatting amongst friends, my anxiety kicked in and I left. _That's definitely not happening._ I walked out to the front of the school and found a nice tree to sit under. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and unlocked it. I idly scrolled through my photos, and apps. After about 5 minutes, I groaned and threw my phone down next to me then checked my watch. I still had another 30 minutes before lunch ended. I looked around and noticed Isaac, Scott, and 2 other people I didn't know. _I could go talk to them._ I thought about it for a couple of minutes. _Why not._ I got up from my spot under the tree and walked over.

"Oh, hey." Scott was the first to notice me. "Guys, this is Grace." I looked towards the two unfamiliar faces. "Grace, this is Stiles and Allison." They both waved.

"Hey, guys." I nervously scratched at my wrist. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding.."

Isaac bumped me with his shoulder. "You aren't. It's okay." I blushed.

"So, Grace," The only female of the group, Allison, stepped in, "where did you move here from?"

"Denver, Colorado."

Isaac smiled. "I used to live there."

I looked over to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My Dad and I moved there back in 07', we left towards the end of 2012."

"Hmm," I thought for a moment, "that's pretty cool."

We all talked for a little while. About mindless things, like school, sports, what we wanna do as soon as we graduate, things like that. Someone approached us, and the whole group went silent. I was confused for a couple of seconds. "Hey, guys."

"Derek," Isaac visibly tensed.

"Wait, Derek?" _Why'd you have to open your mouth?_ "Derek Hale?"

"Who wants to know?" He watched me intently.

"Oh, I-I'm Grace. I heard about what happened with you and your family.." Derek Hale is one of the most well known people in Beacon Hills. His family burned to death in a fire a couple of years back.

He had his eyes trained on me. Isaac growled and stepped in front of me. "I think you should leave now."

Derek smirked. "I'll see you later, Grace." He winked at me and I shivered. Once he was gone, Isaac relaxed a little bit.

Scott pulled Isaac away, and I listened in on their conversation. "Why'd you do that?"

"You know damn well what he was thinking."

Scott sighed. "I know but you need to control your anger, we've talked about this." Isaac rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. You know what can happen if your anger gets out of control."

Isaac sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

 _So...what? Does he have anger issues or something?_ I thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry about that," Isaac walked up beside me, "Derek and I have history. We've never really gotten along."

I nodded. "So, like two dogs fighting over their territory."

Isaac tensed. "Yeah. A lot like that, actually."

****

I didn't leave the school until after 5 because I was having car troubles. It was already dark. "Great," I sighed gruffly then began to mess with a few things under the hood. I got into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. "Come on, baby." The engine choked for a couple of seconds and then it started. I patted the dashboard. "There ya go, girl." I pulled out of the parking lot. _It's going to take me forever to get home,_ I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. _I guess I could cut through the woods again._ I took a left turn instead of a right, which led me to a road through the woods. I absolutely loved driving through the woods when it was dark. It calmed me. After a couple of minutes of driving, my car halted to a stop. "Goddamnit.." I groaned. "My Dad told me I needed to get a new battery. Of course I didn't listen." Shaking my head, I went to the back of the car so I could try to push it to the side of the road. After about 15 minutes, it was finally out of the way of any on coming cars. I pulled out my phone. It was dead. _Fuck me, right?_ I grabbed my backpack from my car, and started making my way to my house. It was only about a 10 minute walk. I began walking. There was some howling in the distance. I stopped. "There aren't any wolves in Beacon Hills." I was talking to myself again. I shook my head and started walking again. A twig snapped and I froze. "Hello?" _Oh, yes. Just say 'hello' to the possible serial killer that's out there._ When no one answered, I turned around and started walking again. I felt something breeze past me. I stopped again. "Who's there?" Whatever it was breezed passed me again. I reached into my bag and grabbed my hunting knife. There was a black showdown lurking not to far away from me. I observed for a moment. It looked like it had.. red eyes? It came barreling towards me, and I started running as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was running to but I reached a dip, and I tripped. I began rolling down a hill, sticks and rocks poking me. When I stopped rolling, I pushed myself up and looked around to make sure whatever I saw didn't follow me. My heart was racing, and my head was pounding. I could feel something breeze past me, only this time I felt a very sharp pain in my side. "Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain and instinctively reached down to my side. There was blood everywhere. Whatever had bitten me wasn't there anymore. "Bitch."


End file.
